


Superstar

by littleheaven70



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A Miss Piggy music video created for Festivids 2015





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Password: karatechop


End file.
